watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Baking Simulator
Baking Simulator is an independent game which simulates the task of baking a cake. Like with other simulation games, the controls are extremely difficult to get used to. This video was uploaded on May 1st, 2015 and was the 283rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Renae, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls reading the controls of the game, Renae and Mackenzie being overwhelmed by the amount of controls that is required. Mackenzie concedes that she isn't going to remember any of it and starts the game, she is then shocked by the quality of the graphics in the game. Mariya and Molly comment on the featureless hands, Molly asking who would make the game. Mariya reads the baking instructions and comments that it should be easy. Molly comments that it's the worst simulator she's ever seen and can't tell which part of the hand is the palm. Mackenzie grabs the butter and carries it to the bowl, only to crash into the eggs and break them, much to her dismay. Renae struggles to grab the flour and jokes that the character is a man, while Mariya accidentally knocks the flour onto the floor. Renae grabs and tries to drop the bowl but it breaks as it lands on the counter, Renae getting mildly upset. Molly simply drops the sugar container into the bowl and comments that it's the worst game ever. Meanwhile Renae grabs the flour but immediately drops it. Mackenzie tries to pour the flour out of the container, but ends up breaking the bowl. Mariya also has the bowl break on her, as she simply stares at the camera, while Molly chops the butter with the hands and comments that she has pretty much given up. Mackenzie tries to pour the flour again and comments how she's going to measure the flour, before realizing that she's going to have to eye ball it. Molly grabs the butter and places it in the oven, saying that she's not making a cake anymore. Renae has a bunch of broken eggs near the bowl and tries to be careful when she moves, before breaking the bowl, making her stare in silence. Mariya places one egg into the bowl, while Molly simply messes around with the game. Renae lowers her hand but breaks the bowl, frustrating her, while Mariya simply places the sugar container in the bowl. She then tries to grab the sugar container but breaks the bowl, while Mackenzie messes around with the hand. Renae tries to pour the flour but nothing happens, she then decides to drop the container into the bowl but it also does nothing. Mackenzie tries to grab the sugar container she dropped into the bowl, but ends up grabbing the bowl as well. Mackenzie then lets go of the bowl but it breaks, while Mariya also breaks the bowl and rages. Molly comments that she wants to stick the character's head in the oven, while Renae grabs the butter but drops it shortly afterwards. Mackenzie asks why the bowl can't be made of aluminum and glued to the counter, she then accidentally breaks the eggs, joking that it was exactly what she wanted to do. Molly comments that there's no way out of the game and sighs in frustration. Mariya takes the sugar over to the bowl and says she's not going to knock it on the floor but it still breaks anyway. Molly drops the flour and is annoyed, while Renae drops the butter into the bowl but lowers her hand onto the bowl and breaks it. Mackenzie has two eggs in the bowl and pours a bit of sugar into the bowl before she runs out, she then comments that she's going to make the cake anyway and that someone's going to eat it. Mariya pours out the flour into the bowl but ends up pouring too much in, saying it's going to be dry but it'll be fine. Molly has the butter stuck on the outside of the bowl and notices that it counts as being in the bowl. She then makes her next move but accidentally breaks the egg, upsetting her, while Renae says she doesn't want to restart and that she's angry with the game. Mackenzie wonders if she can pick up the flour from the floor but concedes that she probably can't. Mariya tries to pick up the sugar but accidentally breaks the bowl, while Molly looks at the mess and breaks the bowl, the shattering glass seemingly making her heartbroken. Renae tries to pour the flour but ends up breaking the bowl. Mackenzie decides to bake the cake with what little ingredients she has put in, the game saying that even the starving wouldn't eat her cake, Mackenzie disapproving of the statement. Mariya simply puts the butter in the oven and calls it a day, while Molly accidentally breaks the eggs and decides that she has had enough and breaks the bowl. Renae has an egg and brings it to the bowl, but breaks it, making her give up. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015